Caedyn Miller
Name: Caedyn Miller Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 11th School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Drawing, Puzzles, Acting, Rollerskating, Social Media, Furry Fandom, Pole Dancing Appearance: '''Caedyn stands out at 6'1" and 147 lbs. She is ethnically Caucasian, with smooth, artificially bronzed skin, giving her a shiny, dark tan complexion. Her eyes are deep set and cobalt blue. She has bow-shaped lips, a sloped, aquiline nose, and tilted ears. Her overall face is oblong, with high cheekbones. Her hair is dim blonde and styled into many loosely bundled dreadlocks, hanging down to the back of her neck. On the outer left side, center, and right side of this bundle are three lines of black cassowary feathers, knotted into her hair through whipping with blonde bamboo yarn slightly brighter than her hair. For makeup, she always wears a light terracotta brown bronzing powder layered over tinted moisturizer to provide her artificially tanned complexion, along with other dark, deep tones for eyeshadow, eyeliner, and lipstick to complement her skin. Moving down from her head, Caedyn's overall body type is tall and lanky. She has a short neck and broad, sloping shoulders. Her arms are long and thin, hanging down to her thighs and ending in wide hands with tapered, slim fingers. Her nails are well-manicured and often painted with a shade of nail polish to match her current lipstick. She has a small chest and a narrow stomach, with square hips and a thin waist. Her legs, much like her arms, are long and thin, making up an above average portion of her height. Her feet are long, narrow, and have a splayed deformity due to a past habit for hanging on to and wearing outgrown shoes too long during her growth spurts in puberty. Like her fingernails, she regularly has her toenails pedicured and repaints them to match her current favorite shade of lipstick often. Caedyn's wardrobe tends to change frequently due to her shifting sub-culture and self-image. There are many discarded items of clothing from past identities in her closet, which she very rarely wears once her interest in the lifestyle has passed. Currently, she focuses her look around her basic understanding of reggae and Rastafari culture. On the day of the abduction, she was wearing a white tank top bearing the stylized words "LOVE, PEACE, REGGAE" across the front and a picture of singer Bob Marley's smiling face along the back, a layered green, yellow, and red sarong, black hot pants, long stockings depicting a nebula, and brown, hemp slip-on shoes. For make-up, she chose her usual bronzer, darker, shiny terracotta eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and deep plum lipstick. Around her neck was a brown, corded necklace with many red, yellow, green, and black beads, as well as a large, silver Peace symbol in the center. '''Biography: Caedyn Miller was born on January 3rd of 1998, into the residence of Nathaniel Miller Jr. and Carol Miller. Caedyn was the second child the couple had had, roughly eight years after the birth of her brother, Ashton. The family had a long and successful history working and living in Las Vegas, allowing Caedyn a wealthy and indulgent upbringing. Caedyn's grandfather, Nathaniel Miller Sr., became the security director at the Flamingo Capri Casino in 1969, and stayed on after its re-opening as the Imperial Palace in 1979, where he continued to work until the winter of 1999, when he retired and ceded the job to Caedyn's father. Prior to his promotion, Caedyn's father worked for fourteen years at the Imperial Palace, easing his way up from the bottom of the casino in a variety of positions including bartender, surveillance officer, locksmith, and games manager, making him an established professional within the workplace. His dedication to his work and fluctuating schedule meant his presence at home was erratic, leading him to rarely spend time with his young daughter or her brother. Despite her father's absence, Caedyn had an active life as an infant, and was rarely left home alone. Despite offers from both her grandparents on both sides of the family, Carol insisted on taking Caedyn to work with her at the end of her maternity leave, and would hear no arguments otherwise. She had regretted missing Ashton's earliest years due to work commitments, transitioning out of working as a stylist and massage therapist to manage her own Vegas salon and spa, Million Dollar Makeover, when he was three years old and entering preschool. She resolved to spend more time with Caedyn as she grew. Due to the competent staff and efficient system she had cultivated over five years of operation, Carol felt comfortable leaving most of the day to day upkeep of the salon to her specialists while she focused on the long term management of the business. She spent most of her time at work fawning over Caedyn while dutifully managing inventory, researching new products and techniques to pass on for investigation to staff, maintaining their accounts, and managing the salon's social media presence. During slow periods, the other workers in the salon would stop into her office to praise the new baby, who hbecame a well loved fixture within the workplace. Caedyn responded positively to this early attention and was a mild-mannered, happy infant, due to the constant attention from her mother and the salon staff meeting her simple needs and desires. As she grew older and began to speak and interact with others, she came to expect attention whenever she was in the shop, or at home. Wherever she was, she wanted to be the focus of the situation, and most were willing to indulge her. She entered preschool at the age of three, in 2001, and became an eager, hyperactive student, constantly seeking the approval of teachers and other students during group activities and work periods. One of the most frequent interests she displayed at this age was drawing with whatever she could get her hands on, whenever she was allowed. While she was quite passionate about her art, she had a tendency to scribble quickly across the page and only decide what she'd drawn if questioned after she grew bored with that picture and began another. Her early teachers found this trait amusing during free work periods, though it became a source of frustration during activities that asked her to draw something specific. The indulgence of the salon staff, as well as her affluent family, had left Caedyn expecting most, if not all, of her desires to be met almost as soon as she expressed them. The structure of the preschool system did not allow for this sort of flexibility, and Caedyn struggled to adjust at first, especially with tasks involving letters and numbers. Learning to focus and calmly draw her name was Caedyn's greatest challenge during preschool, and would come to reflect the issues she would have with attention in the coming years. Other tasks requiring extreme attention generally came no easier to Caedyn, and she would often drift off in imagination or become fixated on something else happening in the classroom during group activities such as reading and songs, requiring constant re-engagement and oversight by her teachers to keep her on task. One area where Caedyn did not show her characteristic attention issues was in solving puzzles. Caedyn found that focusing on putting the pieces together allowed her to stop and think on a slower level than she was used to, and also let her stop wondering about what others were doing around her or thinking about her. Working on a puzzle would always dominate her attention span, and on the rare occasions that she was called away from solving one, she would become very sullen and unresponsive until her mood had been worked out. She would follow simple directions and avoid fighting with other children, but beyond that she mostly needed to be left alone until she was either allowed to finish what she started, or something else caught her attention and assisted in helping the mood pass. After observing her for some time, her teachers began supplementing her regular lessons with her love of puzzles, and encouraged her to think of things like writing her name, learning words, and solving simple math problems as puzzles that she had to solve. This approach took some getting used to, but while it was not as consuming or effective as her overall love of physical, manipulatable picture puzzles, she was eventually able to use this tool to overcome some of her difficulties with attention and cultivate basic academic skills. It became clear as Caedyn's vocabulary grew during preschool that she had a very active imagination. Her family members and teachers would often observe her including imaginary friends in her play during free periods, or retelling fantastic stories about her perceived accomplishments that day. While she was still socially involved with other children, she enjoyed the game of creating new people and places to insert into her world, both for her own edification and to distract her from her parents' busy lives. As Caedyn grew more active and demanding through preschool, it became less convenient to bring her to the salon, as her increased mobility, vocabulary, and curiosity made her a mild hindrance in the work environment, leaving her at home without the constant attention she desired. On an average night, one or both of her parents worked late on flexible schedules, due to their management positions. This occasionally left Caedyn and Ashton alone with a rotating group of sitters, relatives, and family friends. Caedyn's imaginary friends stimulated her creativity and kept her from feeling alone at home without her parents, as well as giving her a source for the constant interaction and attention she had come to crave. Like many children, Caedyn recognized that these friends were not real and that she had created them, but they fit her present needs, and she was very attached to both them and the reaction they drew from others. Her friends would range from other children, to adults, to animals and magical creatures she'd seen in classroom picture books. As Caedyn prepared to leave preschool at the age of six, she was gently cautioned by her teachers and parents that it may be time to let her imaginary friends go elsewhere, just as she was moving to a new school, so as not to distract her or the other children. She agreed without argument, having already started to feel a little old for the game and mostly playing along for the continued reaction of her teachers and parents. However, while she stopped overtly creating and expressing imaginary creatures and adventures, her active imagination stayed with her, and would serve as a source of inspiration for her continued artistic efforts. As she developed during preschool, Caedyn attempted to build a relationship with her brother Ashton. They were often left at home together with their grandfather Nathaniel, family friends, or the occasional hired sitter due to their parents' busy work schedule, and she felt drawn to try and get her brother to play with her due to his quiet nature. These attempts were rarely successful, as Ashton preferred to spend his time working out or studying alone on his computer, and made little time for the family in general. This withdrawn personality, coupled with the absence of her parents, frustrated Caedyn and caused her to focus most of her time at home on trying to find ways to engage her older brother. In response, he began putting more effort into ignoring or outright hiding from her, as he viewed her as too immature and young to be anything but an annoyance in his life. While their parents made token efforts to encourage the two to get along, their busy work schedules left them without the time or involvement for any strong intervention, and as long as the children did not fight, they were mostly content to let them work around each other. Moving into kindergarten, and the increased structure that came with it, proved useful for honing Caedyn's creativity and curiosity into constructive activities. On the advice of her parents and preschool teachers, Caedyn's teachers began reinforcing the idea of approaching her assignments and activities as puzzles to be solved, with continued success. Caedyn was an excellent student in her early grades. She was often eager to find answers and deliver them to her teachers for their approval, and while this drew some negative attention from other students, she was friendly, outgoing, and energetic enough to make many casual friends. During kindergarten, Caedyn discovered acting. She participated in many small school plays during the period, and grew to be a favorite in her early programs due to her enthusiasm and excitement towards any role given to her. For Caedyn, each role was like an extension of the vivid imaginary play she used to engage in, a friend for her to learn, flesh out, and ultimately become for a short time. The idea of becoming another person, whenever she wanted, amused Caedyn immensely, and she interacted with school theater whenever she could, as well as turning her imaginative play at home into acting opportunities. She would often adopt temporary identities, names, or imaginary jobs for hours or days at a time, depending on how indulgent her family was feeling. Her mother, in particular, often encouraged this form of play as well as Caedyn's burgeoning interest in theater, seeing it as a healthy way for her to express her creativity and work out restless energy. As Caedyn's graduation from kindergarten grew closer, her mother grew concerned about their children growing up in the Vegas area, particularly Ashton entering high school. She found his frequent silences and closed off nature discomforting and worried that if something did happen in the potentially wild environment of the city, he would never tell the family and might be left facing serious issues on his own. While Nathaniel Jr. found these fears to be somewhat overblown, the family's comfortable financial situation combined with his wife's fears gave him the push to act on an old dream and purchase a country luxury home for the family, far from the city. After much discussion, it was decided they would move into the Kingman area, due to its affordable property values and wide room for expansion. The Millers purchased a large, ranch style home roughly thirty miles east of the city, as well as the surrounding 160 acre property, and made arrangements over the summer to move and enroll Caedyn and Ashton in Kingman schools. While Nathaniel kept his position at the Imperial Palace and began mega-commuting each day after the move, Carol chose to promote one of her most senior beauticians and her most senior massage therapist to management positions and partially retire from running Million Dollar Makeover, choosing instead to work leisurely from home at the financial needs and duties of the business while leaving the day to day operations to her new managers. The move excited Caedyn, and she loved the vastness of their new living space. While the commute back and forth from school with her mother and brother each day took some getting used to, due to the need to wake up earlier and make certain everything was prepared and in its place for her school day to keep them on time, she found the country environment and the luxury of their new home inspiring, often making hasty drawings of the house and the surrounding area both at home and at school. Moving into a new school system proved awkward at first, both in making new friends and her new teachers needing to adjust to her quirks with attention and focus, but after a few months of adjustment she found herself enjoying Kingman as much, if not more, than she enjoyed Las Vegas. She maintained an active presence in acting throughout elementary school, generally in supporting roles with a few star appearances, and only came to love the activity more as she grew. The summer after Caedyn turned eight, her mother gave birth to a new baby sister, Amethyst. Once her new sister returned home, Caedyn noticed a distinct shift in her mother's attention. She naturally spent more time taking care of the new baby and seeing to her needs than encouraging or indulging Caedyn's antics, despite Caedyn's frequent protests that she was far more interesting than any baby could ever be. On top of her frustration with being side-lined, Caedyn found her baby sister insufferable and could not bear the constant crying and fussing grating on her nerves at home whenever she tried to be close to her mother. Attempting to get attention from her father proved no easier, as his late work schedule and long commute often left him tired and unengaged at home. What interest he could manage was often pulled towards Ashton's growing career as a high school athlete, particularly in baseball. Due to this lack of attention at home, Caedyn increased her outgoing antics at school, spending as much time acting and drawing attention to herself as possible. She would participate in group activities whenever possible, and often interject her way into conversations if she felt she could spin them to generate attention for herself. These actions had mixed results, as while some of her classmates appreciated or at least tolerated her hyperactive personality, many also found it annoying and distasteful, and frequently told her so. At first this bothered Caedyn, but she quickly found negative attention to be almost as satisfying as positive attention from her peers, using it as a release valve for her frustrations at home by slinging insults and sarcasm at any of her detractors. She developed a taste for gossip during this period and reveled in repeating anything she heard to anyone who would listen as a way of maintaining her sense of attentive importance. Caedyn began roller-skating near the age of ten, after being invited out to a local roller rink by friends from school. While the activity proved challenging for her, she found the rush of speed and feeling of freedom it brought on releasing, and could often be heard giggling around the rink even after tumbling into a wall or tripping over her feet. She didn't mind the pain as long as she avoided seriously injuring herself, and never saw more than a bruised or bloody knee or elbow in her accidents, allowing her to take them in a stride. This new interest was complicated over the next few years after Caedyn began puberty at the age of eleven, causing her to experience quick growth spurts that left her clumsy and uncoordinated. Both of her parents were naturally tall and had experienced dramatic changes in height during puberty, but she refused to listen to their advice, out of both embarrassment and stubborn refusal to alter her lifestyle around her changing body. Her accidents became more frequent, but with less potential for injury, as she found gaining momentum to be a difficult task with her growing body, and would often lose control during her infrequent visits to the roller rink. Despite this, and her overall lack of practice, Caedyn refused to stop skating entirely, and continued on with the hobby as she adjusted to her new and shifting size. While this came partially from her enjoyment of the hobby, it was also a product of stubbornness towards her new size and a refusal to admit her clumsiness. One of the things that grew most quickly during this period were her feet, which affected her balance and sense of movement, and also caused her to quickly outgrow shoes. In an attempt to wrest some control back from her growing body, Caedyn stubbornly clung to what she viewed as nearly brand new shoes as she outgrew them. While her parents often noticed quickly when she outgrew other clothes, her shoes often went unnoticed until she began to show outward discomfort, allowing her to hang on to them longer than other articles of clothing. This habit eventually caused Caedyn to develop mildly splayed feet during puberty. While it did not last long enough to severely deform her feet, the deformity did contribute to her clumsiness, and caused her to finally give up the habit before causing more severe damage. As Caedyn progressed through middle school, she began to keep in touch with friends more and more through social media sites such as Twitter and Facebook. She found social media fascinating, and put a great deal of effort into maintaining her profiles. Within a few months of joining Facebook in the spring of 2011, she was posting new photos, thoughts, and links across Facebook, Twitter, and instagram regularly throughout her day. It was rare for her to go more than an hour without checking her feeds, and only that long if she was busy or stuck in class. While many of her pictures were simply self-shot images or group pictures with friends, she also posted artwork, injuries from skating, backstage photos from live shows or rehearsals at school, and completed puzzles across her feeds, and shared images she found on aggregation sites such as 9gag that she found humorous. The world of social media opened up large new avenues for Caedyn and allowed her to explore aspects of both her identity and the identities of others that she had never previously imagined. Shortly after her 14th birthday, Caedyn sensed an opportunity to win back her parents' attention. Ashton had left three years prior to attend UCLA on a baseball scholarship, while Amethyst was beginning her final year of preschool and requiring less of their mother's attention. Caedyn's brief explorations of identity and image online had exposed her to many alternative lifestyles and aesthetics, and she chose to reinvent herself as she finished middle school in an attempt to shock her parents into taking deeper interest in her life. During a shopping trip for new school clothing before the end of winter break, Caedyn announced to her mother that she wished to become a goth, and wanted to choose clothes appropriate for her new lifestyle. While Carol was initially surprised and somewhat concerned, further questioning revealed that Caedyn had a very shallow understanding of the lifestyle and simply viewed the fashion as sophisticated and mysterious, and could identify very little about the style beyond its use of dark colors. Based on this information, her mother found little harm in encouraging her choice and allowing her to explore this new fashion sense with reasonable outfits and dark make-up. Caedyn quickly grew bored of the look when it did not achieve the desired effect on her parents and found it troublesome to maintain, leading her to quickly abandon it and begin searching for a new identity over the summer. During this search, Caedyn created and began maintaining a Tumblr account. The nature of the website began to expose her to new influences that she'd never imagined, as well as giving her new inspiration for her artwork. Over the years Caedyn had moved to drawing electronically with a tablet, and while her work was often hurried, sloppy, and unpolished, she did not adjust her style to criticism and instead delighted in any attention her work drew, whether it was good or bad. Through Tumblr and DeviantArt she cultivated a small following for her art online by creating fan art for popular media properties such as Homestuck, Supernatural, Doctor Who, and Pokemon. While she rarely read or watched many of the works she based her art on, she found their popularity gave her greater exposure to both positive and negative followers, which she welcomed equally. While the more aggressive negative comments occasionally hurt her feelings, she generally responded to online criticism the way she responded to criticism at school, through sarcasm and taunting. Caedyn first came in contact with the Furry community through art projects online. She had seen many projects with a "furry" tag that were anthropomorphized versions of existing characters or celebrities, as well as receiving requests through her own Tumblr page to make "furry" artwork, and became curious as to what it meant. At first she explored the identity as something new to shock her parents with, but as she read deeper and explored more artwork online, she found herself intrigued and researching well beyond where she'd normally go for anything outside of school. While there was a degree of physical attraction that played into her interest, she also found the community to be welcoming and warm, with a perceived emphasis on affection and attention that she found appealing. Ultimately, Caedyn came to identify as a furry on more than a superficial attention grabbing level, and never told her parents about her research or experimentation with the lifestyle. While furry art features prominently in her online art portfolio, she keeps material identifying herself as a furry hidden away more privately and treats it as an open secret among close friends. Going into high school, Caedyn maintained the bubbling, hyper, gossiping persona that she'd held through middle school, and quickly connected with like-minded friends. She had little difficulty adjusting to high school and found the larger environment even more suited for her personality and needs. She continued to pursue acting and became a member of the school's drama club, and has been a part of every production in some form since her freshman year. Through her freshman year of high school Caedyn kept searching for a new, unique, overt identity to adopt. She went through many styles, most of which were influenced by music, due to the availability of music-related fashion online and the instant visibility and notoriety of popular musical archetypes both online and at school, but nothing quite stuck enough for her to want to pursue it and use it to try and re-engage her parents, who still remained mostly preoccupied with work or her younger sister, viewing Caedyn as largely self-sufficient. In October of 2013, Caedyn finally found an aesthetic she believed to be visually pleasing, unique, and capable of earning her parents' attention. She chose to adopt clothing and styles that she associated with reggae and Rastafarianism, particularly anything to do with Bob Marley. In November she began the long process of turning her long blonde hair into dreadlocks, and purchased a variety of Marley related clothing featuring images and slogans. She had little knowledge or interest in the beliefs of Rastafarianism, or even in reggae music, but found the free-spirited, rebellious, care-free nature often associated with men and women in the style on social media appealing. While her father was hesitant to allow her to pursue this fashion change, her mother encouraged her on and eased his fears, assuring him privately that it was just a phase and that standing against it would only feed into what she wanted. Despite Caedyn's picture of her parents and their perceived inattentiveness, Carol had kept close track of her daughter over the years and found her attempts to shock and rebel amusing, due to their harmlessness. She was allowed to grow her dreadlocks and dress as she pleased as long as she followed the rest of the rules of the household such as her curfew, her grades, and the cleanliness of her room, which she observed adequately. Much like her style choices, Caedyn's urge to rebel only ran skin deep, and she feared potential consequences if she disobeyed her parents such as limited social or internet access. Mostly she desired to draw some sort of extreme reaction and intervention without serious consequences, to reinstate her long lost position as center of attention within the household. In June of 2014, a heated argument broke out between Caedyn and Carol, wherein Caedyn's frustration over her parents' dim reactions, as well as her mother's firm belief that she'd never do anything truly rebellious, came to surface. As an example of her potential rebellion, Caedyn threatened to run away to Vegas and become a stripper after graduation. After repeated affirmation that she could handle both the physical coordination of the act despite her clumsiness and that she would not be embarrassed by the career, Carol opted to call her bluff, and enrolled her in a weekly pole-dancing exercise class. She felt that Caedyn would cave quickly as the class grew both too difficult and too embarrassing for her to continue, and serve as a healthy reality check to help her mind and respect her limits and appreciate the the support and trust she had been given rather than treating them as obstacles. Caedyn began classes in August of 2014, and while they proved just as challenging and galling as her mother predicted, she became determined to stay with the classes and prove her wrong just to win the argument. The obvious association with stripping provided some initial discomfort for Caedyn, but the class's emphasis on physical fitness and control rather than sexuality surprised her and began to slowly win her over from simply struggling through the class to putting in a sincere effort to do better. As a result, the dynamic between Caedyn and her mother Carol has shifted at home. Her mother has become more teasing and attentive since their argument, viewing Caedyn's complaints as largely invalid but wanting her to know that her permissiveness isn't a sign of disinterest, but of trust and respect. Despite Caedyn's hyper-activity and tendency for drama, Carol believes her daughter is a capable, intelligent young woman with good prospects for the future and a broad circle of friends. In her mind, Caedyn's biggest enemy is herself, and she views recent events as a way to help discourage her daughter's stubbornness and need for attention. Caedyn's relationship with her father is more distant, due to both his busy work schedule and his tendency to defer to her mother on matters of the household. He has watched the situation between Caedyn and her mother grow with some trepidation, but trusts his wife's instincts and believes she will do the right thing. As long as Caedyn maintains her high grades and follows the rules they have set down, he sees no reason to be more than mildly concerned about her choices, even if he does not agree with them. When he has energy at home, he is always more than willing to talk to her about her day, or occasionally work on a one of her larger jigsaw puzzles with her. Caedyn has a passive aggressive relationship with her younger sister Amethyst, and they interact very little due to their large age gap and Caedyn's tendency to stay busy with projects, friends, or online communities. She views her young sister as a pest, much as Ashton viewed her, and avoids her whenever possible. She will occasionally grudgingly interact with her at home if there is need to babysit, but tends to speak in short, clipped sentences around her sister and try to tune her out. She knows little about her sister's life or interests other than the constant singing that she views as plaguing the household over the last few years, and she intends to let things stay that way to keep their lives separate. This contempt mostly comes from her longstanding bitterness in feeling replaced by her younger sibling, as well as from general frustration caused by their age gap and the vast difference between their experiences and interests. At school, Caedyn's personality is well known and can be seen as controversial. She has many close friends, but also frequently annoys and frustrates individuals throughout the school with her absentmindedness, drive for attention, and heavy gossiping. She can be known as a mean, even cruel, student among her peers due to her tendency to resort to insults when criticized, and usually makes no effort to patch things up when she hurts someone with her words, leading to a few long standing grudges. Her co-opting of Rastafarian and reggae culture is regarded as problematic by some of her peers, and has earned her a few lectures that she has dismissed without concern. It is also the source of rumors that circulate around the school about her, particularly rumors regarding drug and alcohol usage. Caedyn does nothing to stop these rumors and answers inconclusively when questioned by other students, despite never having used drugs and only drinking small amounts of alcohol on very rare occasions at parties. She fears the consequences too much to stray that far from her parents' expectations, but is glad to let others speculate and create a more wild, rebellious image of her than she is capable of sustaining on her own. Her tendency to lash out verbally is limited to other students in casual circumstances, and does not manifest in more formal settings such as class periods or meetings with faculty. Caedyn tends to lash out only when she feels she can get away with it, and doesn't like risking intervention from authority. Despite her cultivated image as a care-free spirit, Caedyn worries a great deal about her grades and studies hard in every class. Her issues with maintaining attention and interest have forced her to develop a strict study and work regime for her classes that she has leaned on since sophomore year, with strong results. She is an A student, and particularly enjoys math, chemistry, geography, and art. In particular, she excels at geography. The subject interests her, and fits easily into her tendency to view subjects as puzzles that must be solved. She has grown skilled at memorizing locations and reading maps, and is able to label many cities and landmarks in Arizona when given an unmarked map of the state. She particularly enjoys planning fictional trips in her head and working out distances between locations by reading maps, and keeps a large collection of local, domestic, international, and global atlases in her room at home. Caedyn has continued drawing through the years and has become decent at working both electronically and sketching on paper. When she takes her time and works slowly and patiently on an important project, she can turn out detailed and thoughtful pieces, especially those involving animals. However, she has not been able to work out her latent issues with attention as well in her personal art, and her informal projects often end up rushed and sloppy as she gets tired of them and desires to move on to something new. She tries to make time to draw something, no matter the end result, every day, and rarely fails to meet her goal. Her fascination with puzzles has only grown over the years, and she has expanded into many different forms as she has aged. While her favorite kinds of puzzles are still large jigsaws, and she has a large collection of 1000+ piece models that she has saved either in photographs or in frames on her wall, she also works with mechanical puzzles such as Rubik's cubes and number/letter puzzles, appreciating code puzzles and Sudoku more than anything else. When she grows bored at school or at home with nothing else to do, she will often try to mentally recreate and solve old puzzles that she has completed, just to occupy her restless mind. Drama club and local theater productions remain a large part of Caedyn's life, and she is nearly always involved in a show somewhere in Kingman. She mostly plays supporting roles, despite often going for the most central female role that she can, due to the limitations provided by her appearance and her refusal to change her hairstyle for the stage. Occassionaly this means she cannot be cast at all and must work backstage crew if she wishes to be involved, but she's content to stay close to the production in this manner and bide her time for the right director to appreciate her unique talents. Roller-skating has become an infrequent interest in Caedyn's life, but one she stubbornly pursues. As she has grown more used to her height and proportions, her coordination in the rink has slowly improved, though she still has trouble balancing if she goes too fast and turns can become tricky. Despite this, she believes herself to be an excellent skater, and has recently taken an interest in roller derby as a sport. She hopes to become involved with the sport through friends and acquaintances at Cochise High, and while she's not quite sure what she is getting into, she finds the ideal of the sport and the videos she's viewed of it online enticing and adventurous, and wants to give it her best shot to prove she's still capable of skating well. Caedyn's social media accounts are bombarded daily with new uploads and updates on everything she can imagine. She has expanded her network to include Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, Instagram, Pinterest, Vine, DeviantArt, and Snapchat, while always staying on the lookout for new forms of social media to express herself with. She follows celebrities, friends, and internet personalities whenever possible, and tries to put out or reproduce content that she feels will garner the highest amount of attention within her feed. When something she feels strongly about performs poorly, she often grows sullen and can be prone to sending out passive aggressive messages and barbed, sarcastic jokes. Despite her occasional mood swings and moments of lashing out, Caedyn has cultivated a modest following online due to her diverse content sharing, dedicated art, and cheerful video updates. While Caedyn still hasn't come out to her parents as a furry, she associates strongly with the fandom and has even created her own fursona, which she draws regularly. The animal she has chosen to identify with is the cassowary, due to its unusual appearance and territorial personality. She finds the bird beautiful, graceful, and dangerous, and envisions herself as sharing these qualities. As a symbolic gesture towards her identity, she keeps three lines of cassowary feathers bound into her tied dreadlocks with whipping knots. This allows her to feel closer to her fursona without overtly signaling her identity to the world, which she finds appealing. Caedyn has maintained her pole dancing classes despite her embarrassment, and is actually growing to enjoy them to some degree. At the instructor's bidding she has slowly reclassified the act in her mind from being inherently sexual to a form of art and self expression, and has found that it has helped with her coordination issues to a degree. While it is difficult for her to keep up with the class due to her height and clumsiness, she has come a long way over these last few months, and is considering maintaining classes as a hobby not just to prove a point to her mother, but to help her feel more comfortable and in control of her movements. While she cannot imagine performing for someone else, let alone a group of people, she finds the routines calming and challenging at the same time, and has come to feel a sense of satisfied accomplishment after each weekly session. In regards to the future, Caedyn intends to finish her junior and senior years and then take a gap year to backpack across Europe while she decides where to go from there. At present she is still in negotiations with her parents to solidify this decision, but she is confident that she can win them over eventually. While she will likely attempt to pursue a career in acting, she is open to other options, and occasionally toys with the idea of becoming a cryptographer. Still, she has no serious goals at this time, and likes to keep it that way, focusing mainly on keeping her grades up for the moment and pursuing her hobbies while she has plenty of time to let the future worry about itself. Advantages: When given time and motivation to focus, Caedyn has a knowledgeable head for numbers and logistics that could prove useful if she were to work together with others, as well as a novice knowledge base for geography due to her attentiveness in class that could be used to help navigate the island. She has a wide circle of friends and acquaintances and knows the reputation of nearly everyone in the school, giving her a good base to make snap judgements on sight when encountering another student. She is tall and decently in shape due to her recent months exercising for pole dancing and her casual interest in roller-skating, allowing her to stay active on the island and possibly giving her an edge in violent conflict. Caedyn is a very selfish person and may readily put her own needs above others, allowing her to focus on herself and her survival without worrying about others. Though she can be over-dramatic and stubborn within theater, Caedyn is a seasoned actor and a decent liar who may be able to manipulate or mislead others for her own gain. Disadvantages: While Caedyn's coordination has improved over the last few months, she is still a somewhat clumsy individual and a large target, which may make it easier to get the best of her in a physical confrontation. Caedyn is stubborn, and has a tendency to overestimate herself, which could cause friction with others or lead her to make dangerous, unwise decisions. Her personality and tendency towards gossip has created grudges and other students may see the game as an opportunity to get back at her for her many insults and sarcastic comments over the years. In the same vein, she has difficulty biting back comments and is used to freely speaking her mind when challenged, upset, or criticized, a trait which may spark unnecessary conflict between her and her fellow students without control. Caedyn also suffers from focus and attention issues, and while they are only a mild hindrance at home, the game may prove too difficult for her to control them by herself due to the high stakes and unfamiliar environment. In her haste she could miss hazards or valuable resources nearby, and find herself in a bad position as the days progress. Designated Number: Female student No. 011 --- Designated Weapon: MMA gloves Conclusion: The drama queen gets to be on one of the hottest shows on the internet. She should be thanking us, really. - Trent Camden The above biography is as written by Empress Plush. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Empress Plush '''Kills: 'Bridgette Sommerfeld, Jeremy Frasier, Cass Prince 'Killed By: 'Fiyori Senay 'Collected Weapons: '''MMA gloves (assigned weapon), Bottle of Famous Grouse whisky (Taken from Trent Camden’s private stash) (from Jane Madison, broken), Smith & Wesson Model 29 .44 Magnum (BKA prize) '''Allies: 'Oskar Pearce, Jasmine Reed 'Enemies: 'Jane Madison, Nancy Kyle, Blair Moore, Min-jae Parker, Jeremy Frasier, Kimiko Kao, Cass Prince, Fiyori Senay, Alba Reyes 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Caedyn soiled herself upon coming to in the crematorium gardens, and was in hysterics. The noise of her sobs drew the attention of Oskar Pearce and Jane Madison, the latter of whom Caedyn is not pleased to see. The two girls are drawn into an argument, which only peters out when Oskar used his injuries to draw the girls attentions. Caedyn schemed, and managed to lead the other two away as Jane was committed to helping Oskar out. The three of them spent the night in the gardens, and come announcement time, Oskar looked to Caedyn for encouragement on what to do with Jane. Caedyn signaled her approval, not knowing whether Oskar was really going to kill Jane or not, but not caring either way so long as Jane was taken care of. The next day after announcements Oskar kicked things off and threatened Jane for her bag, with his gun when she initially refused. Caedyn was suddenly worried, unsure if the plan would go the way she wanted to or if she could even trust Oskar himself. She continued to observe as the standoff escalated into Jane's death, and though she was shaken she was also determined to consider Jane's death justified for how easily it had come about. She forced herself to gently console and threaten Oskar, to cultivate him as an ally by preying on his weaknesses. She also stole most of Jane's clothes, to replace the ones she'd soiled. The duo wandered into the asylum, when Caedyn was distracted by a familiar voice in the art room, that of Jasmine Reed, who she approached even though she was a known killer. Jasmine was her girlfriend back in Cochise, and the two embraced and shared a moment. Nancy Kyle, who was also there, was less than impressed, but Caedyn parried her threats with threats of her own. She believed her place in the social ladder had been affirmed by her successful manipulation of Jane's death, and negotiated on those terms. Nancy sulked off eventually, leaving Caedyn with an ally she could trust more than Oskar in Jasmine. By the evening of Day 3 Caedyn and Jasmine had been living it up with cuddles and Jane's whiskey. They were discovered by Rene Wolfe, who asked for Blair Moore. Caedyn played the situation as well as she could, spinning a white lie and crocodile tears about her involvement in Jane's death and the danger Oskar posed to them all. Blair arrived at that point, in a dour mood because of her history with Caedyn, and Caedyn saw the opportunity to verbally set a rift between Rene and Blair by exploiting the latter's famous temper. Blair left in a huff, and Jasmine emerged shortly after, only to be dragged away by Caedyn, who was satisfied that her ploy had worked. The next morning, Caedyn briefly left Jasmine to hide out under the bridge to the staff housing area, intending to rob anyone who entered of their supplies. Bridgette Sommerfeld shortly arrived to scout the area as a potential camping site, and Caedyn struck her over the head with the bottle to knock her out. Instead, the bottle shattered and Bridgette began to have a seizure, causing Caedyn to throw up in terror and disgust. Seeing how long it was taking Bridgette to die, sickened and panicked, Caedyn broke down and beat and stabbed her over and over until she was dead. All the while Caedyn mentally railed against Bridgette, blaming her for being weak and taking too long to die and absolving herself of the guilt by reaffirming her place on the social totem pole, which she considered the apex. However her situation was precarious, other girls in the area began to notice what had occurred. Nadia Riva and Bryony Adams, who had been on the bridge with Bridgette, and Sandra Dyer and Alice Baker, who had just arrived confronted Caedyn. Caedyn quickly brandished her weapon and then retreated. She avoided returning to Jasmine for some period of time, delaying while she retrieved her BKA reward from the Hunting Cabin. She ate the food, neglecting to save any for Jasmine. Caedyn was increasingly convinced it was herself against the world, that she could only count on Jasmine, and after some more time she finally took off to find her. She finally found her in the crematorium gardens, hiding behind a tree while a nearby altercation took place between Min-jae Parker, Brendan Harte, and Alba Reyes. When Min-jae fired his crossbow and injured Brendan, Caedyn took the opportunity to fire her gun into the air, hoping to provoke a full-on fight between the three of them. However, Alba and Brendan quickly retreated, leaving Jae to investigate the gunshots and confront Caedyn and Jasmine. He and Caedyn had previous bad blood from school, and they traded insults and taunts before Caedyn sent Jasmine away for her safety. She followed close behind, though Min-jae shouted a reminder that Caedyn would have to choose between Jazz and herself eventually. The next day found the two of them seeking shelter in the asylum's lobotomy lab. Caedyn was troubled by Min-jae's words the day before and asked Jasmine for reassurance that they trusted each other. Jasmine confirmed that, though she also seemed hesitant herself, on the basis that Caedyn had abandoned her that Day 5. Caedyn was quick to apologize, knowing she wanted Jasmine's unconditionally loving company as long as she could have it even if Jae's words seemed to ring horrifically true. They grew closer in the moment, started to get physically intimate even as Caedyn's mind reminded her of how she'd been bad to Jasmine in the past. Caedyn found her old, not so well regarded boyfriend Jeremy Frasier hiding in a one-on-one therapy room, in the middle of a speech at the camera where he was asking someone's forgiveness. For that she offered him a sarcastic standing ovation. Their encounter was initially peaceful and civil, if familiarly boring for Caedyn. Jeremy then dropped the bombshell that he'd been looking for her and Jasmine, and then Caedyn quickly jumped to the conclusion that he was looking for them for revenge for the people they'd killed, that no other reason was possible. She pulled her gun on him and demanded he explain himself. He explained that for her specifically he was looking for closure about their relationship, which surprised and infuriated her, it dug up old wounds about how she'd felt treated in their relationship and even now, that he'd never really cared and that it had all been a cold, clinical experiment. Jeremy eventually offered her closure in the form of killing him, intending it to be a bluff. She called the bluff and shot him in the chest, taking a perverse satisfaction in shutting him up as she abandoned him to die. She was feeling confident while she searched the asylum on Day 7, cocksure with how she'd so far gotten away with things, only Jasmine's being MIA weighing down on her. She found the darkened storage closet and began to slowly sift through it, but in the darkness Alessio Rigano rushed by and shot at her in a hit-and-run. Caedyn took a bullet to the leg and sudden panic overwhelmed her, she emptied her gun firing desperately at nothing at all. That turned her into a target for Kimiko Kao, who had been lurking in the room unseen, Kimiko held Caedyn at gunpoint. Caedyn was paralyzed by fear and outrage that she would die like this, but timely intervention saved her life at the cost of another. Jasmine rushed into the room, and took a bullet from Kimiko. Caedyn and Kimiko both ran for Jasmine, Caedyn won and shoved Kimiko away, who promptly exited the room. Caedyn was left to consider her broken girlfriend alone, the two quietly exchanging words as a part of Caedyn's mind reflected the perverse thought that it was better Jasmine than Caedyn herself. Jasmine eventually succumbed to her wounds and Caedyn mourned before turning her blame and anger onto everyone but herself, setting out with the intent to hurt whoever she could now that she no longer had Jasmine to hold her back. Caedyn stalked around the island in a building rage, intent on finding someone to take her emotional turmoil out on, and found it when she stumbled across Cass Prince drawing in the hunting cabin. Furious that anyone could take peace or comfort on the island when she had been denied it, Caedyn confronted Cass and demanded that they hand over their sketchbook, as she intended to destroy it out of spite. Cass refused, offering their food and supplies instead, but Caedyn refused to back down and made it clear that Cass would either hand over the sketchbook or that she would kill them. Cass rebuffed Caedyn one last time and stated that they would live on through their art regardless of what she did to them, before displaying their art for the cameras. Caedyn waited just long enough for Cass to finish before shooting them and then desecrating their body and their work to add insult to injury, intending to prevent anyone from being able to take closure or peace from Cass's death before she left them behind. The next day found Caedyn back in the lobotomy lab where she had spent her last intimate moments with Jasmine. Though she was in denial about it, Caedyn was still consumed by grief over Jasmine's death and found herself revisiting the places they had been together on the island. She lay in wait with the intent of ambushing and killing the next person to enter the room, and soon enough Fiyori Senay arrived and greeted her, followed by Alba Reyes. Without preamble, Fiyori made an offer to Caedyn: a duel between the two of them, with the loser willingly dying. Caedyn easily agreed to the terms, though she had no intention of complying; instead, she quickly shot Fiyori before the other could draw her gun, and then turned to taunt Alba. However, she failed to realize that Fiyori hadn't been killed, and thus was caught by surprise when Fiyori was able to retrieve her gun and fire back. Caedyn was killed before she even realized what was going on. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Hunter becomes hunted, predator becomes prey, and it all boils down to the same thing that got all her victims killed: being fucking dumb and letting your guard down. - ''Josie Knight '''Memorable Quotes: ''"Nobody but me. You don't want me to go. 'cuz I'm all you're gonna get. Do you wanna die alone, Oskar?"'' -- When Oskar wants her to leave him Caedyn insists she is essentially the only friendly face he'll have left. "You're f-fucking welcome." ''- To the recently-murdered Bridgette. ''"The stupidest thing is I don't care anymore either! I don't think about you when you're not around. I haven't thought about our relationship in forever. You treated me like a boring, ugly piece of shit, but I adulted up and got the fuck over it! And now you, you wanna stand here and tell me that you want closure?" -- As Jeremy re-opens old wounds. Other/Trivia *Caedyn won the January '17 Best Kill Award for killing Bridgette Sommerfeld. Threads Below is a list of threads containing Caedyn, in chronological order. The Past: *Dying in the Light *What A Lovely Annoyance V6 Pregame: *Every day is great at your Junes *The Tyranny of Grocery Bags *Hot Problems *Hecate on Roman Halloween *My Friends Are Assholes *Screamer, Screamer, He's A Dreamer *People II 2: Still Peoplin' V6: *God Help the Outcasts *I've Got No Strings *血塗れ桜 *Forlorn and Forgotten Knowledge *The Latest Story That I Know is the One That I'm Supposed to Go Out With *Hunter's Season *The Scarlet Garden *crushcrushcrush *Love Runs Out *Takao *IT'S NOT A PERSON WHO DIES, BUT WORLDS DIE INSIDE US *The Ten Duel Commandments Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Caedyn Miller. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students